Just A Game
by Little Hera
Summary: In which AU ordinary Mamoru and Usagi comfort their feelings for each other at Motoki's wedding.


COMPLETELY AU! No Senshi. No Youma. They are ordinary people!

In which Mamoru and Usagi are long time friends who flirt constantly. Now, at Motoki's wedding they have to either face their true feelings for each other or part ways and live their lives separately. There is no in between anymore.

* * *

**Just A Game **

"Can't sleep?" an uninvited voice whispered from the shadows.

"No, of course I can. In fact, I'm sleeping right now, can't you tell?" Bitterness laced her usually chipper voice. She never looked up from the task at hand, making herself a cup of coffee...in the dark...at 2AM in the morning...at Motoki and Reika's winter lodge.

Seemingly not fazed by the sharpness of her tone, the tall man advanced towards her. His hands folded over his bare chest, a smirk on his face as he watched her scowl grow larger with every step he took.

"Leave me alone, Baka." She mumbled, stirring the black substance and still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Why so you can stew in your jealousy alone? I much rather witness it."

"I'm **NOT** jealous." She hissed dangerously. Finally, turning her dark blue gaze to his face. "Why would I be jealous?" She added, trying to reclaim her cool and seem unruffled by the accusation. "Anyway, I'm glad." She forced a smile on her face. The smile never quite reached her eyes which quickly gave her away. "I'm glad you are happy Mamoru."

Still the shirtless man said nothing. She hated it when he did that. When you didn't want Mamoru to talk he wouldn't leave you alone, but when you did feel the need for a conversation or in this matter a confirmation that he was indeed very happy, he simply withheld the privilege. "Maybe you and Malena can have a wedding soon." She winced at the thought of that brown haired woman walking down the aisle with her best friend that she herself flirted with like some hormonal teenager.

Mamoru shrugged nonchalantly as if the thought didn't excite him or disgust him. "I say we should just focus on Motoki and Reika's wedding at the moment," reminding her of the upcoming wedding later this morning. Of course this only brought to Usagi's mind how Mamoru was taking his sweet, intelligent, foreign and beautiful new girlfriend Malena Williams to the wedding.

As if reading her mind he calmly said. "I asked you if you would like to go with me first."

Frowning she replied, "Like I said you don't attend a wedding with your best friend. I just didn't think you would go out and get a girlfriend within the week of me refusing and bring her." She took a sip of her coffee. "Not to mention her accent is so thick you can barely understand what she is saying. She called me 'Mizz Yousaygee'. And told me she heard 'A loot abotz me' ."

He laughed at her obvious dislike for the woman she barely spoke to for five minutes. "Yes, well what can I say, I have a fetish for exotic girls." Even though it was dark he could clearly see the reddish tint to her soft cheeks.

"Well, lucky for you, you have one." She said casually. She wasn't sure when her mood towards Mamoru had changed from furious to flirtatious. She never could stay a constant mind-set around him for long.

Nodding his head in deep thought he turned to walk away, no doubt heading back upstairs to his makeshift room to do something related to his work even at this ungodly hour. Usagi couldn't help but frown, thinking she had misread Mamoru. She suddenly felt very foolish as she dropped her cup that was now empty in the sink.

Deciding it would be better to vent in her own room than downstairs in the kitchen, she stomped her way upstairs and into her bedroom, fuming with every step.

Opening the door she was surprised to see Mamoru laying casually on her messy bed with one of her books in his hand. He barely glanced up at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to the book. Blushing at the magazine he was reading so intently she quickly bound across the room and snatched it away from him. "It was a gift from Minako-chan." She defended herself only to receive a peculiar look. "She thought I had a boyfriend because of those flowers I got on my birthday." She didn't know why she felt she had to explain these things to him. It was really none of his business.

"The flowers that I sent you?" He asked already knowing.

She wanted to lie and say they were from someone else, a secret admirer even, but she never was good at lying. "Yes. Those flowers." She said irritably. "Now if you don't mind..." she took a seat at the foot of her bed which was currently being occupied by Mamoru Baka. "Your room is down there." She pointed to the left. Just as quickly as Usagi's frustrated mood had descended upon her it was replaced by hidden amusement as Mamoru leisurely placed his hands behind his head and stretched out.

"I could but..."

"But what?" She fought with a tiny smile that tried to make it's way on her face.

"But I don't wanna."

Usagi let out an amused sigh. In these past few moments she had gone from feeling furious to amorous to idiotic to disgruntled to blithe all thanks to this one man. "You will drive me crazy." She half heartily warned him as she got under the covers and forcefully yanked the pillow out from under Mamoru's head.

"Ah, but you always drive me crazy Odango." Deciding she didn't want to feel like a fool twice tonight, Usagi simply laughed off his flattery and asked,

"Won't Ms Future-Chiba be mad if she found out?" She gestured at the two of them.

Raising an interested eyebrow, Mamoru asked with a smirk."Why Usagi! Are you propositioning something. I have to say it's very forward of you-"

He quickly received a smack to the forehead from her pillow. "No dummy." She scowled playfully. "I mean it's not like a normal girl would consider her boyfriend sleeping beside another girl an _'okay thing'._ Even if nothing funny is going on."

"Hmm...I suppose women are fickle like that." Usagi rolled her eyes at him. "But I see no harm."

"Yeah well I can assure you Malena won't see it that way." She felt herself getting sick at how many times she had brought up that woman. That perfectly nice woman who she irrationally disliked.

With his eyes closed, "Malena has poor peripheral vision anyway."

Usagi couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face at his childishness. Only he could rival her own. Then she thought about it - how would she feel if her boyfriend was in the bed with another girl? Livid. Deciding to to do the right thing she tried to bring some sense into their conversation. "Yeah what will you do when you get married? Not necessarily to Malena, but to any woman. They won't be happy to find out their husband is in bed with another woman. It's not proper. Not to mention you make really crude comments to women sometimes."

Not opening his eyes Mamoru replied defensively, "I do not make crude comments to women." Before Usagi could retort he smiled and chuckled, "Only to you."

Smiling remorsefully, she placed her hand gently on his shoulder which quickly caused his eyes to open. With his full attention on her she said softly. "We have to stop playing games Mamoru."

"Games?"

"Oh don't act stupid! You know. Sure it's all in good fun, but it's getting old." She inched away from his warmth which made him frown.

"It's getting old?" He asked, not sure he had heard correctly.

Usagi nodded solemnly. "Yes this game of hidden meaning, secret glances, reserved hugs. It's starting to get old. It is good you found someone like Malena. At least she's better than that last girlfriend of yours - Saori. What you have with Malena could be real...That's what we both need something real not this childish little game we've played for too long."

"Why does it have to be a game?" The question completely went over the woman's head as did the intense look she was receiving from the object of her hidden affection.

Again Usagi went through a rapid mood swing. She momentarily wondered if she was pregnant but completely dismissed the thought as it wasn't a chance in hell. "Because, we are adults, Mamoru!" This was not her normal banter. This was a woman who felt unknown feelings and only knew how to cope with them by being hostile. "Is this how it's going to be? When you get married are you going to tease and taunt me in front of your wife? Your children? It's ridiculous!"

"Odango, I-"

"Just go!" She demanded like a bratty princess and buried her face in her pillow. She didn't feel like arguing or even looking at Mamoru anymore.

Here her good friends Motoki and Reika were getting married, and she was still stuck behind playing tag like a school girl with a philandering school boy. She was glad she felt the weight on her bed shift signaling he had heeded her words.

Thinking she was alone in the dark, depressing room, she was more than shocked when she felt cool lips kiss her gently on the side of her neck before softly grazing down to her collarbone. Jumping at the unfamiliar but pleasurable sensation she rose in her bed only to find Mamoru on his knees by her bedside. He looked serious, something he rarely was around her.

"You said you didn't want it to be a game anymore." He answered simply as he fully captured her lips with no protest at all from the still stunned blonde. He only had to wait for approval for a millisecond. The moment she moaned into his ever growing passionate kiss, he reentered her bed. This time with a much more welcoming reception as she glided her hands diligently over his chest.

"I thought it was a game." She spoke quietly in between heated kisses.

"It never was a game." He quickly recaptured her lips as he mentally vowed to show her in every way on this very early morning that it was all but a game.

That it was and had always been, very real.


End file.
